Zenonia 2: The Lost Memories
Zenonia 2: The Lost Memories takes place several years after the events of Zenonia. Zenonia 2: The Lost Memories (제노 니아 2: 잃어버린 추억) is the second instalment of the Zenonia series, and sequel to the first game Zenonia. Choose from four characters, Daza, Lu, Morpice, and Ecne, each with their own story, class, and unique skills. Plot The prologue of Zenonia 2 begins with the story of Regret defeating and sealing Ladon. To prevent his resurrection and return to the human world, four heroes, including Regret, were chosen to prevent him from returning to Zenonia through the power of the four gems, and were praised by the people of Leo. Due to the damage of Leo, it was rebuilt as Deva Castle. However, people became full of greed and the world fell into darkness once again. To purify this world, leaves from the Tree of Life fell to the ground, and people began to lose all their memories. Meanwhile, Ladon continues to grow in power, and comes close to breaking the seal. He states that he needs a certain thing to complete his return. Afterwards, a flashback appears showing the player hero's past and their sole purpose of becoming a hero. The backstory differs depending on the hero chosen, but all end up arrested by the Royal Guards and are sent to prison. Afterwards, Lu wakes up, and is greeted by Ecne and Morpice, who plan on escaping their prison cell. As they break out, the three notice a man in the other cell. Lu decides to open the gate, and the man is revealed to be Daza, the last member of the Minotaur tribe. The four run out of the prison, but guards soon surround them. Amos, captain of the Royal Guard, decides to send them to prison for life, but the archmage Zavkiel arrives. He notices the four heroes, and decides to send them on a quest to retrieve the four holy gems, tears of the goddess that fell into Zenonia, and that have the power to grant someone their wish, bring someone back to life, or even return the lost memories to everyone. The four accept his request. Lu wishes to bring back his grandfather, who was arrested during Lu's childhood, Ecne wants to revive her brother, Morpice wants to become stronger, and Daza wants to be accepted by everyone in spite of his hideous appearence. The hero meets up with Karin, does some errands, and then packs up and was ordered by Amos to head to Iris, town of Fairies. The player learns of the existence of fairies, and that one of them, Lepe, is being attacked by monsters. After rescuing Lepe, it's been confirmed that she was poisoned by a monster, and that the hero must find herbs to heal her. After healing Lepe with the herbs, the player, along with Lepe, must go to the Frosty Dungeon to find the first gem. At the frosty dungeon, the player and Lepe notice that the monsters were fighting each other. As they travel further, they find that the rest of the heroes have already been frozen by Lex, the guardian boss of the Frosty Dungeon. In order to keep the other three safe, Lepe temporarily sends them to a pocket dimension. The hero slays Lex, and retrieves the first gem. Lepe then retrieves the other three, and Zealous, Morpice's master, appears and heals the frozen heroes. The player then went to visit the heroes at the inn and decided to take a rest. Later, Monica wakes up the player and inform the player that the gem got stolen. To find the culprit, the player went around the town of Iris asking for informations and capture the culprit back to Monica and other heroes. However, the culprit ingested a poison capsule during interrogation and died. The player is then choosen to kept the gem safe. Right after that, Karin shows up and told them the monsters are trying to invade town of Iris.The heroes were set to defend the town at three different part while the player will take the south part. After defeating the monsters, the player once again meet with Lisa, whom prior confronted with the player at Frosty Dungeon, in Monica's house. Lepe told the player to look for clues about the Laka Ruin from a migrant of that city. In order to get into the Golden Temple, the player proceed to find the Golden Book. The player follows the instructions in the book and enters the Golden Temple. After a series of maze, the player will reach the ground floor of the temple and fight against two Golden Golem. Right after defeating those golems, the true mastermind, Deodore, will reveal himself and fight against the player. Together with the second gem, the player returns to Town of Iris. Karin told the player that Monica and other heroes went to the Town of Barpore to locate the third gem. At the basement of Laka Ruin, a goblin told the player that his/her friends were captured by them as hostages. Unwillingly, the player follows the goblin to a prison and got locked up with the others. Fortunately, Lepe was able to find the prison key to let the player unlocks the gate. Since Monica hurt her leg, the player and Lepe would escspe together with Monica and escort her to the Town of Barpore while others would hold back the monsters. When the player and Monica arrived Town of Barpore, he/she returns to the prison to check on other heroes but they weren't there anymore. The player and others reunited at the inn of Town of Barpore and were getting ready to investigate Sonian's lab. After fully prepared to go, Chief of Barpore told the player that the heroes will take care of the matter this time and let Lisa and the player posted. Enraged by it, Lisa stomped off to the laboratory while the player follows. However, the heroes were no where to be found in the laboratory. Lepe advice the player returns to the town. Then, Lisa appears with a shocking news that the heroes were poisoned and captured by Sonian. Instantly, the player rushed to the rescue. The player decides to stay and further examine the laboratory with Lepe after saving the heroes. Finally, the player found Sonian and slain him. However, the player was poisoned and saved by Lisa and the heroes. A dream shows the player's past. The Chief of Barpore told the player to collect orb pieces at Teradore in order to make enchanted orb for heat resistance. Afterwards, the player and Lepe went to find and follow Lisa's trail. Upon arrival, Lisa was waiting for the player while the others went to find a way to put out the pillars of fire. Due to the abnormalities of the fire, Lepe used her power to extinguish the fire pillars. Everyone goes in but got surrounded by a ring of flame. The player and Lepe got out of the flame and slain the boss, Bereren. After defeating Bereren, the player fainted and woke up to a bad news that Lepe died to protect him/her at the Cruises Volcano. Saddened by the news, the player went to Deva Castle to find the Chief of Guardian, Zavkiel, in hope to revive Lepe. Surprisingly, Zavkiel was the one who ordered the thief to steal the gems. Zavkiel summoned shadow of darkness and monsters to run away with the gems. Then, a man in black hood, the riddle man (who is actually Regret), appears and destroyed the shadow of summoned darkness so that the player can defeat the monsters. The riddle man told the player to chase after Zavkiel and stop his ritual, or else greater disaster will befall. Just when the player caught up with Zavkiel, he puts up a darkness sanctuary, prohibit the player's chase. Zealous appears and help to destroyed the darkness sanctuary. The player then proceed to find and slay Zavkiel, as a result, stopping his resurrection ritual. After speaking with Zealous, the player went to the Town of Iris to find the riddle man and other heroes. Suddenly, the sky turned red and confirmed that Zavkiel has succeeded his plan and resurrected Ladon. The riddle man told the player to go to Coelraum and look for the Divine Tribe to locate Ladon's location. The player meets the archangel, Merhen, once he/she arrived Coelraum. Merhen explains the conflict between the Divine Tribe, humans and the Devil Tribe. Afterwards, the player was asked to gather sky crystals for sky official to open dimensional door. Before headed to the Castle of Devil Tribe, the player visit Merhen and have a conversation with others on earth via telepathy. Moreover, Merhen resurrected Lepe's soul with the power of the Tree of Life. Thus, the player and Lepe head to Devil Tribe's Castle and face Ladon together. After defeating Ladon, the player and the heroes reunited. They went to the Deva Castle to meet Amos. However, Merhen told the player via telepathy that Coelraum was under attack and requires assistance. A voice appears and reveals to be Tiaris, another King of the Devil Tribe. In order to defeat Tiaris, the player used the power of the gem to turn back time and defeat Tiaris. Category:Zenonia 2